


Running Wedding Errands

by SuperPuppies



Series: Merton Was [5]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: Our boys spend an afternoon getting some wedding errands done.More Merton and Tommy!! They really like to talk to me.This one could take place either before or after The Graveyard it doesn’t really matter but they both are around the same time. Though probably a little bit after just because it’s October in this one not that I gave a month in The Graveyard. Ah whatever, they are near each other in time but defiantly after Merton was Loved.this story is also part of my Weekly writing challenge 2019.
Relationships: Tommy Dawkins & Merton Dingle, Tommy Dawkins/Merton Dingle
Series: Merton Was [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/296540
Kudos: 2





	Running Wedding Errands

Use these things I your scene:

  1. A kiss on the cheek
  2. Glitter & frogs
  3. A witch



Merton frown at the witch in the window display, she was such a cliché, all long nose, green skin and pointy hat. Why couldn’t people be more creative? They again why did Tommy drag him to this stupid nick knack shop in the first place. They were supposed to be running wedding errands, a warm smile slides across his face at the thought of it, not whatever this was. “All set.” Tommy announced planting a kiss on Merton’s cheek as he came to a stop beside Merton, a small gray bag in his hand.

“What’d you get?” Merton asked letting himself be steered away from the window.

“I’ll show you at lunch, I’m starving.”

The waiter walked away from them and Merton’s eyes locked on the small gray bag, his curiosity highly peaked. “So, what did you get?”

Tommy smiled and pulled a small box about five inches wide and three inches high from the bag. Opening it he fiddled in the tissue paper and placed two puckered up frog figurines completely covered in glittered, on the table in front of Merton. “What are those?” Merton’ face contorted into worried confusion.

“Our cake topper.” Tommy smirked as Merton’s face fell.

“No, no they are not.” Merton’s voice was airy with disbelief.

Tommy chuckled, “they’ll sit next to the guest book. Mom always said there needs to be a frog at every wedding.”

“Can they sit behind the pens?”


End file.
